Beam scattering and diffraction are useful analytical tools used by researchers to determine the size, structure, and properties of molecules or other very small structures. Beam scattering and diffraction involve the use of an energy source that produces a beam, usually of x-rays, though other wavelengths or particle beams may also be used. The beam is passed through a sample, which is entrained in a receptacle. The beam is diffracted in the sample, and then continues on to a detector which reads the scattered or diffracted beam. Researchers are then able to determine properties of the material sample and reconstruct aspects of its structure, such as molecular weight, size, and composition. When the sample consists of spatially uncorrelated or disordered particles, such as atoms or molecules, the interaction of light or a beam with said sample is called scattering. When the sample consists of spatially correlated or ordered particles, such as atoms or molecules, the interaction of light or a beam with said sample is called diffraction.
Researchers are currently forced to use quartz or capillary tubes that entrain the sample to be tested, particularly in the case of solution scattering analysis. However, these types of tubes have a number of drawbacks, which make solution scattering analysis expensive, difficult, or impractical. Glass or quartz capillaries, often part of other complex sample containment assemblies, are costly, easily broken, and difficult to seal. Notably, the glass or quartz capillaries cannot be self sealed because the heat required to melt the capillary tube is so high that it would damage or degrade most sample materials, particularly liquids. Furthermore, glass or quartz capillaries may prevent the testing of certain difficult to procure samples, because sample recovery may be complex or impossible with existing sample receptacles. Also, because of their significant cost, glass or quartz capillaries are not disposable, requiring unreliable and time consuming cleaning steps which may lead to the contamination of subsequent samples from incomplete removal of previous samples or the cleaning fluids themselves.
There is a need in the art for a sample holding device which is inexpensive, robust, easy to manufacture, reduces contamination, and which allows for recovery of the working sample.